ultimatespidermanfandomcom-20200223-history
Exclusive
"Exclusive" is the seventh episode of the first season of the Ultimate Spider-Man television series. Synopsis Mary Jane Watson informs her friends that she has gotten a chance to interview Spider-Man for the Daily Bugle Contest and heads out to meet him. Later, Spider-Man interviews Mary Jane until she turns the camera on him before stating his voice sounds familiar. Spider-Man throws the claim astray and Mary Jane asks why he has agreed to be interviewed. He claims he needs an unbiased source to prove J. Jonah Jameson that he is not a menace. At that moment, J. Jonah Jameson starts exclaiming he wants proof of the menace as an explosion rings out and the Hulk lands in the middle of midtown. The reporter falls off the rooftop, only to be saved by Spider-Man who commands her to stay safe but Mary Jane follows as the Hulk throws a car at her. She ducks for cover as Hulk continues to rampage until Spider-Man saves the citizens. Mary Jane asks how does he have the courage to do the right thing and he ducks out of the way as a car zooms past. Hulk and Spider-Man battle until the Avenger claims he is not fighting him and continues throwing cars, exclaiming that he is thwarting energy man. One car explodes in a yellow light before hitting the building. Spider-Man grabs Mary Jane and tries to contact help, but to no avail and instead has her rewind the camera to the exploding car. The hero notes that the car exploded before contact and that Hulk is protecting them from something. Mary Jane and Spider-Man turn on night vision and spot an energy monster nearby as the NYPD surround Hulk. Spider-Man tries to convince the police that the Hulk isn’t the villain, but they refuse to listen to a menace as Hulk attacks the monster, revealing him to be Zzzax. Mary Jane and Spider-Man turn off night vision as Zzzax reveals itself by absorbing energy and whipping electricity at the heroes. The web-slinger heads to Hulk and orders him to smash and lead him to the river where the water will force Zzzax to explode, but the Avenger instead smashes more stuff into Zzzax when Spider-Man swings Mary Jane to another rooftop as the sun starts to set. Mary Jane notices a water tower nearby and the hero drops it on top of Hulk and Zzzax, but Zzzax flees into a nearby subway station. Down in midtown, Hulk congratulates Spider-Man on a job well done before leaving. However, Spider-Man and Mary Jane question Zzzax stating electricity can’t just disappear and need a current. The two head underground when the lights turn off. The two activate night vision again as Zzzax reveals itself. Hulk smashes through the roof and fights the energy monster until Spider-Man and Mary Jane return to the night time city. However, Spider-Man retreats back into the subway and webs the entrance shut. Mary Jane, her camera dying, heads to the hole Hulk created and watches the trio battle until an explosion forces her back. Hulk and Spider-Man jump out of the hole as S.H.I.E.L.D. arrives to arrest the smasher. Spider-Man takes Mary Jane back to the rooftop stating to zoom in because it is now too dangerous. He pleads to S.H.I.E.L.D. that Hulk was not destroying the town, but protecting it. However, they don’t believe him until the Helicarrier starts to crash onto Mary Jane. Hulk stops it from crashing but it knocks Mary Jane off the rooftop. Spider-Man saves her and they land on the ground as Zzzax grows into a giant monster. Spider-Man tells Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. to feed Zzzax electricity as the monster will explode from the overflow. The heroes throw everything they can but Zzzax keeps growing and growing. Mary Jane decides to sacrifice her camera and Spider-Man swings it into the monster, causing him to explode. Hulk digs Mary Jane out of the rubble before calling Spider-Man his friend and flees from S.H.I.E.L.D. and the police. Spider-Man gives Mary Jane the memory of the camera and she hugs him before running off. Later, Mary Jane shows Peter her interview, but reveals she did not turn it into the contest stating Jameson wouldn’t have aired it even if she did. However, mail comes with a new camera inside where Jameson tells her the Bugle could have a spot for her if she competes in the contest next time. Mary Jane states she wishes she knew who Spider-Man was and Peter tells her maybe she will have a chance next time. Voice Cast Category:Season 1 Episodes